Aldub Playlist:
These songs are exchanged and used as Dubsmashes by Bae Alden Richards (Richard Faulkerson Jr.) / Yaya Dub (Maine Mendoza) and the rest of the characters throughout in the kalyeserye. * Wish I May- Alden Richards * Everytime- Alden Richards * Haplos- Alden Richards * Naaalala Ka- Alden Richards * Can Find No Reason- Alden Richards * God Gave Me You- Bryan White * Thinking Out Loud "Dalinay" - Ed Sheeran * Photograph- Ed Sheeran * Paalam Na- Rachel Alejandro * Dessert- Dawin * I'll Be- Edwin McCain * Emotions- Madonna * Twerk it Like Miley "Twikilay"- Brandon Beal * Sa Isip Ko- Jay-R * Laging Tapat - Jolina Magdangal * Goodbye- Air Supply * You Are The One- Toni Gonzaga & Sam Milby * I've Fallen For You- Toni Gonzaga * Catching Me I'm Falling For You- Toni Gonzga * Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso- Donna Cruz * Wish- Donna Cruz * Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot- Donna Cruz * Sa'yo- Silent Sanctuary * Buko- Jireh Lim * Magkabilang Mundo- Jireh Lim * Ewan- Imago * Bakit Ba Ganyan- Imago * Panalangin- Apo Hiking Society * Dilemma- Nelly * Thinking Of You- Katy Perry * Teenage Dream- Katy Perry * California Girls- Katy Perry * Birthday- Katy Perry * I Want To Break Free- Queen * Break Free- Ariana Grande * Love Me Harder- Ariana Grande (ft. Weeknd) * Earned It- Weeknd * Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding * Blank Space- Taylor Swift * Ikaw Ang Akin Mahal- VST & Company * Ipagpatawad Mo- VST & Company * Para Lang Sa'yo- Aiza Seguerra * Pakisabi Na Lang- Aiza Seguerra * Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now- Starships/ MYMP * Sa Kanya- MYMP * Crazy For You- MYMP/ Sam Milby * I Really Like You- Carly Rae Jepson * It Hurts- 2NE1 * Ngiti- Ronnie Liang * Makita Kang Muli- Sugarfree * Baby Come Back- Player * Hindi Kita Iiwan- Sam Milby * Fixing A Broken Heart- Indecent Obsession * Help Me Get Over- Jonalyn Viray * Mr. Dreamboy- Sheryl Cruz * Bahala Na- Nadine Lustre and James Reid * Rude- MAGIC! * Baby Boy- Beyonce and Sean Paul * Love On Top- Beyonce * Forevermore- Side A/ Juris * Di Lang Ikaw- Juris * Don't Say Goodbye- Juris * Got To Believe In Magic- Juris * I Want It That Way- Backstreet Boys * Quit Playin' Games (With My Heart) - Backstreet Boys * Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat Sa Akin- Angeline Quinto/ Jeremih * Don't Give Up On Us- Piolo Pascual * The Gift- Piolo Pascual * Hinahanap-Hanap Kita- Rivermaya * Through the Rain- Mariah Carey * We Belong Together- Mariah Carey * Always Be My Baby- Mariah Carey * Someday We'll Know- Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman * Sa Isip Ko- Jay R * Breakeven- The Script * Hate That I Love You- Rihanna and Ne-Yo * All Of Me- John Legend * Minsan Lang Kitang Iibigin- Ariel Rivera * Tunay Na Ligaya- Ariel Rivera * Kung Mawawala Ka- Ogie Alcasid * Pinkangmagandang Lalaki- Janno Gibbs * Fallin'- Janno Gibbs * Ako'y Sa'Yo- First Circle * Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars * When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars * It Will Rain- Bruno Mars * Pagsubok- Orient Pearl * Ikaw- Yeng Constantino * When You Say Nothing At All- Alison Krauss and (ft. Union Station) * Hero- Enrique Iglesias * Forever- Damage * Can't Fight This Feeling- REO Speedwagon * I Swear- All-4-One * I Knew I Loved You- Savage Garden * Thousand Years- Christina Perri * Smile in Your Heart- Dara of 2NE1 * Bakit Di Totohanin- Carol Banawa * Di Na Natuto- Noel Cabangon * Bizarre Love Triangle- Frente! * Open Arms - Journey * Kaba- Tootsie Guevarra * Baby Now That I Found You- Tay Kewei * Always- Atlantic Star * I Do (Cherish You)- 98º * Now That I Have You- The Company * Worth It- Fifth Harmony (ft. Kid Ink) * I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz * Halik- Aegis * Sayang Na Sayang- Aegis * Luha- Aegis * Waiting For Your Love- Stevie B * Because of You- Keith Martin * I'll Never Go- Erik Santos * Stay With Me- Sam Smith * Tuwing Umuulan At Kapiling Ka- Eraserheads * Where Do Broken Hearts Go- Whitney Houston * I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)- Whitney Houston * Right Here Waiting- Richard Marx * How Am I Supposed to Live Without You - Michael Bolton * Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal - Lea Salonga * One Last Cry - Brian McKnight * Dreaming Of You- Selena * How Do I Live- Trisha Yearwood * Kung Malaya Lang Ako- Kris Lawrence * No Air- Boyce Avenue/ Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown * Mahal Na Mahal- TJ Monterde * Everytime- Britney Spears * Kung Wala Ka- Hale * Dahil Tanging Ikaw- Jaya * Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita- Laarni Lozada * Gisingin Ang Puso- Liezel Garcia * I Think God Can Explain- Splender * Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Mo- Noel Cabangon * Mr. Right- Kim Chiu * Para Sa Akin- Sitti * In Love Ako Sa'yo- Darren Espanto * Somewhere Down The Road- Nina * This I Promise You- N'SYNC * Please Be Careful With My Heart - Jose Mari Chan and Regine Velasquez * Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka- Regie Velasquez * Kilometro- Sarah Geronimo * I'd Rather- Luther Vandross * Tuloy Pa Rin- Neocolours * Maghihintay Sa'Yo- Jessa Zaragosa * Like I'm Gonna You- Meghan Trainor (ft. John Legend) * Dear Future Husband- Meghan Trainor * Rather Be- Clean Bandit * Falling-Keahiwai * Everywhere- Michelle Branch * Runaway- The Corrs Category:Songs